


The unpopular point of view

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observing the remnants of a party Sam watches a sleeping Gene, just a bit of UST</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unpopular point of view

Sam wandered into the office and looked around at the remnants of last night’s party. A party which he had not been invited to. Stifling a sigh he mused that it was like being the last one picked at school for football, always left out, always the unpopular one.

Picking his way through the mess he made his way to his Guv’s office. Stepping round the abandoned Party Seven’s, the streamers, and the unconscious, drooling form of DC Skelton who was lying on the floor with his arm curled around a waste paper basket.

Pushing the door open he stepped into the inner sanctum to see DCI Gene Hunt passed out at his desk. And then stopped dead as he took in the figure before him. Gene lay there with his head on the desk, hair messy, tie undone, and shirt rucked up slightly. Generally Gene looked unkempt and exactly like he had spent the night getting pissed.

But seeing him lying there gave Sam a jolt. He loved being able to look at Gene, no matter what the man actually looked like, and this was a prime opportunity. He wanted to go over there and run his fingers through his hair, wanted to pull that shirt off and be the one the straighten it out as well, wanted to wake him up by kissing him and wanted to do so much more than kiss him. At that point Sam’s thoughts got more heated and he could feel himself becoming aroused and erect.

Suddenly Sam heard a noise behind him as someone else came into the office and he shook himself out of that reverie. A quick turn and he stepped out of the office and went and sat down at his desk. Willing himself to cool down he sat there and deliberately pushed thoughts of Gene out of his head. He could never let himself get carried away like that when people might catch him. And so he got himself in order and ready for a normal day of secrets and denial in 1973.


End file.
